


Hey Outsider

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Outsider Shrine, Threesome - M/M/M, and then adults who love each other, curious teens, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: Two teens in Karnaca find a shrine and learn both magic and to care for the being that was covering the walls with black ink.Two adults and one god sit upon the top of the world and talk.Then it all goes to shit.





	Hey Outsider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Troodon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodon/gifts).



> I'm so sorry, just in general, for this. Technically they're still gaining knowledge from the Outsider through questions like "How was your day?" and "Can you teach us magic?" I know it's a stretch but I couldn't do the other thing the prompt asked.

It was a quiet night in Karnaca; a relief for many to not hear gangs fighting in the distance and to not stumble upon a body in the morning. Everyone should have been settled in and drifting into dreams. But then again, there’s always that one person who uses this time for something else. And of course, that one person happened to be throwing rocks at Corvo’s window.

Corvo grumbled and slid the window open, only to be nearly hit by another incoming rock. 

“Morning, crow,” said someone below, presumably the one chucking rocks. 

“Whatever’s going on, it’s too early Daud,” he replied. The moon was directly over their heads and the sky was pitch black and full of stars with no sign of dawn any time soon. 

“Too early to learn about what’s beyond this world? I found something and I know you’re curious,” Daud called back, “Are you in?”

“Tell me what it is first. I’m not getting out of bed for nothing,”

“We’re literally right next to the Abbey and you’re asking me to tell you about a ‘heretical’ location?”

“They’re asleep,”

“...it’s a shrine. To the- I swear if they’re awake - to the Outsider,” Daud whispered. Corvo had heard about shrines draped in purple with candles around them but had never actually seen one. 

“I’m coming down,” 

“Okay, how-” Daud was cut off when Corvo landed on top of him from jumping out the window. 

“Thanks for catching me!”

“Ow...you’re welcome, asshole,” Daud said. Their hands stayed interlocked after Corvo helped him up. 

“Well, you lead the way.” 

They walked in the shadows, watching the street in case someone was lurking about. When they left the Abbey area of the district, they turned the corner to the courtyard of the Crone’s Hand, which was void of people. There was a small glow near the entrance of the actual Saloon with voices and music flowing out of it. 

“We need to get in there, it’s on the second to top floor,” Daud said.

“So then why don’t we just go in? There’s no age restriction, we’re 16,”

“But they’ll catch us going up there, no doubt they’ll toss us out if we’re caught,” Daud kept walking Corvo past the saloon until happening upon a door wedged in a corner. Corvo noticed that it was the building that was being repaired yet decided to not speak up about it since Daud (hopefully) knows what he’s doing. 

Daud’s hand almost slipped out of Corvo’s when they ran up the first flight of stairs. The rooms were dusty and dull, all of them looking the same. They crawled through a window and into a second building with the same dusty interior. The same except for the-

“Bloodflies!” Corvo whispered in glee, coming to a halt, “Are there more?” 

“No, that's the only nest,” Daud proceeded slower to keep their distance. Corvo always made a game out of taking the nests down, they didn't have time for that tonight. 

The closer they got to wherever Daud was leading him, the louder the music became. Soon they were on the very edge of the courtyard of the Saloon but many stories up. A short jump and they were above the Saloon. Muffled music and voices placed from below and the building creaked with every step. 

Then Corvo heard a faint singing sound. Not the musicians downstairs, it had a...different air to it. 

“Can you hear it?” Daud asked, noticing that Corvo was straining to listen to something. 

“Is that the shrine?”

“I think so. I didn't hear that last time,”

They turned the corner and finally reached the shrine. He is definitely dead if his mother finds out. 100% dead.

“So do we just ask it something?” Corvo said because he's already here so might as well use this time to the fullest.

“Is someone listening?” Daud asked the shrine. 

“Yes,” Black script appeared on the wall. Corvo and Daud looked at each other with both fear and curiosity. 

“Can you teach us magic or something? My mother is considered a witch and Corvo is curious since he lives near overseers,” Corvo looked at Daud in shock. Really?! That’s the first thing you ask? Not ‘who are you’ or ‘do you know who we are’, just straight to ‘hey can we learn magic?” Great, brilliant. 

“Your mother isn’t a witch she’s just a very aggressive chemist. As for teaching you, what would you like to learn? I can teach you how to tap into the dimension beyond your own, make enemies disappear, move across space, and more. Be more specific,”

“So Corvo, what do you want to learn first?” 

————————-

It was exactly 2 years after their first night at the shrine. 2 years of becoming closer and learning everything they could ever want from forgotten history to the supernatural world. 

“I think this will be our last time here…” Corvo said, “I’m trying out for the Blade Verbena,”

“And I’m going to Dunwall,” Daud replied, “I think we’ll do well in the world,” 

“Hey Outsider,” Corvo asked, turning to the shrine, “Will we be okay?” 

“Depends on your definition,”

“That’s not a good answer…” Corvo said, looking down. He was certain he would win the Verbena, but what if he didn’t? Would he be stuck on the streets? Join the Grand Guard and not do anything with his life? Die begging for coin? Or maybe-

“You’ll win, I know you will,” Daud replied, taking Corvo’s hands into his own, “if you need a place to go after that, come to Dunwall. I’ll rough it up for you so you feel at home,” 

"Thanks, love," 

"Oh stop it,"

“I’d suggest leaving," said the walls, "Dawn is nearly here and your futures will start soon. We’ll see each other again. Good luck!” And with that, the walls grew silent. 

“He’s right, we need to leave soon,” Daud sighed, looking back at Corvo, “I’ll miss you and...I love you,”

“Love you too, and see you later,”

—————————-

Wind whips by the three of them at the top of Dunwall Tower. Not cold enough or strong enough to drag them inside, but not the nicest breeze either. It’s the middle of the day yet no one sees them or at least minds to report it. 

“Hey Outsider, how’ve you been?” Corvo asked. 

“Not like you asked the same thing last week or anything. Good though,” 

“I know you know how our weeks went seeing as you kept scaring the shit out of me on missions,” Daud said. He would be surveying the area his target was in and then the Outsider would appear behind him saying “He’s at your 2 o’clock, love,” and disappear. Scared him to the Void and back. 

“The mark doing okay? It doesn’t hurt or anything right,” The Outsider gently pulled Daud’s glove off and inspected the inky black symbol on the back of his hand. Daud visibility winced when he touched it. 

“Sorry, I know it hurts at first,” 

“Then why’d you touch it?” Daud hissed. 

“Woah what’s that!?” Corvo asked, grabbing Daud’s hand. 

“Ow! It’s a mark the Outsider gave me,”

“It’s MY mark. Literally. It’s my name,” 

“Oh, so I’m yours now? Is that how this works?”

“I still need to share you with Corvo,” the Outsider said with a sly smile. 

“And you still have me to...can I get one? We’ve all been dating for how many years now?” Corvo asked. He would have to wear gloves all the time in public but it would keep one of his partners closer to him, a fair trade. 

“You don’t put yourself in danger every day though,” the Outsider pointed out, “Daud, on the other hand, risks his life every other day trying to kill some bloke,”

“Hey, is it keeps the lights on and my Whalers fed so why not,” 

“Speaking of the Whalers, do they know about us? Like our relationship?” Corvo asked. 

“I talk about you two a lot. They don’t care, half of them are in the same type of relationship. Why?”

“Nothing I’m just...concerned with my public image more since I’ve been in the Tower. I know the Whalers are nothing like Dunwall’s public but I should try to talk to Jess about it,”

“Oh she already knows,” the Outsider said casually, ignoring the fact that Corvo’s jaw dropped in shock and fear, “I went into one of her dreams and told her. She’s fine with it since you still obviously love her and Emily too,”

“Thank you I guess?” 

“Speaking of Emily, I will do anything I can to protect her from a distance. You have enough on your plate,” Daud said. He had never met little Emily before but he knew Corvo loved her as his own. Which she probably was but he wouldn’t tell either of them. 

“Don’t mind me, I’ll just be watching all of your futures and your backs,” 

“We know, Outsider. And thank you,” Corvo said, “Also can we get down from here? Emily will want to play soon and it’s getting colder,” 

“Have fun with tea time Corvo,” Daud replied, getting up from his spot. The Outsider took that as a queue to leave and disappeared in a swirl of dust. 

"I still can't believe I'm in love with the two most wanted people in the Empire," Corvo took Daud's outstretched hand and brought himself up. 

"Oh shut up you big sap. At least I'm doing good for the city," 

"As long as you just kill those who deserve it,"

"No guarantees. I kill who I'm paid to kill,"

"And I protect who I'm ordered to protect. We all have our jobs, yours just happens to involve more stabbing," 

They stayed at the top of the Tower for a minute more, admiring the view together, feeling like they're on top of the world. They're all together, everyone's happy, and the city and the empire are thriving. What could go wrong?


End file.
